Ice Cream Jealousy
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [58Lime] Gojyo loves causing mischief, Gojyo loves being touched and Gojyo loves chocolate ice cream. So how does this kappa decide to put his three favorite things to good use? [RR]


**Ice Cream Jealousy**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** I was inspired by one of my other fanfiction. Strange. I was inspired by _Udon and Orange Peels._ I needed to do another food-related Saiyuki fanfiction I guess. Hmm. I'm on winter break so I have more then enough time to do millions of fanfictions. Ha. I still have to update the ones I am still writing of course. For some reason, I am dedicating this fanfiction to Dani. Cause she was with me when I first came up with the idea. I guess I am making a "Gojyo and Hakkai Food-Arc Fanfiction" I mean, there was _Making A Cake_ and _Udon and Orange Peels_ and now _Ice Cream Jealousy_...I rock.

**-o-**

It was another day of being cooped up in muggy hotel rooms. It was hot. Desert hot. Where even the wind burns your skin. That kind of hot where you don't want anything to touch you. Unless, if you're Gojyo. Because Gojyo likes being touched. _Oh, does Gojyo love being touched._ He'd do almost anything.

_Almost anything..._

Gojyo had a plan. Hakkai was involved in this plan. But he wouldn't know it. It'd be a secret. Gojyo was a scheming little kappa.

_Oh, how he loved scheming._

But Gojyo not only liked being touched or causing mischef. Gojyo loved ice cream. He liked all kinds of flavors and textures and brands.

_Oh, how he loved his ice cream._

And he loved something more then being touched, causing mischef, and ice cream. He loved a certain brunette, with glasses, and pretty emerald eyes.

_Oh, how he loved those emerald eyes._

But how could this touchy, scheming, ice-cream, Hakkai loving kappa, involve all three of his favorite things, to get exactly what he wanted. This kappa knew how. Only he knew how to get what he wanted. After all, he was Gojyo.

So Gojyo snuck down into the kitchen, opened the freezer and picked out some ice cream. Strawberry was too sweet...Vanilla was too bland...Chocolate would sufice for Gojyo's needs this afternoon. Gojyo spooned three scoops into his bowl...actually, make that four. Who knows how much ice cream this kappa needed for his plot.

So the devious little kappa put the ice cream away and went upstairs. Now, he would wait, wait for his pretty emerald eyes to come into the picture. He sat on the bed, his bowl of ice cream in his hand, teasing him mildly as it slowly started to melt in the 100 degree weather. In his white wifebeater, plus the sun and the small film of sweat on his skin, Gojyo looked quite appealing. Plus, the chocolate ice cream.

Gojyo heard footsteps on the stairs. Gojyo shivered with pleasure. Those footsteps were Hakkai's, and Gojyo couldn't take it anymore as Hakkai came in through the door.

" Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, opening the door. He saw the kappa, a devious look on his kappa's face. What was his kappa scheming?

" What is it?" Gojyo asked, the spoon in his mouth.

" I need you to go shopping with me." Hakkai said, as Gojyo ignoringly scooped up some ice cream and put it slowly into his mouth, gently licking the spoon teasingly at Hakkai. His tongue flicking off the top of the curve.

" Now?" The kappa grinned, watching Hakkai quiver.

" Preferably." Hakkai said simply.

" Can, I finish my ice cream?" The kappa asked.

" Fine." Hakkai said, leaning against the doorway, keeping his eyes on the ice cream eating kappa. Gojyo leaned against the window, slowly eating the melting ice cream, licking the spoon after every bite, making sure is tongue and the spoon and the ice cream on the spoon, were well visible.

Hakkai was jealous of the spoon and that damn ice cream.

But, Gojyo needed the touch, it's the only part of the plan, he hasn't had yet.

The touch was his success, his attainment...

" Gojyo..." Hakkai whispered, trying not to fall prey to Gojyo's acts of seduction. Damn that sexy kappa, for pressing his buttons, erupting his phormones...but he couldn't think of smart analogies right now. He wanted his kappa, but he wanted to make him wait. It was payback.

" You know you want me." Gojyo grinned, almost running out of ice cream.

" You know I want you." Hakkai grinned back.

This was no longer just a seduction act, this was now war. Gojyo needed to be touched, Hakkai needed to refrain from touching Gojyo. Like negative sides of magnets, there were getting nowhere. Gojyo dropped the bowl, the cold ceramic shattering at Gojyo's feet.

Fuck the plan.

Fuck Ice Cream.

He wanted to fuck Hakkai.

And he wanted to, now.

Gojyo pushed Hakkai against the door, towering over the emerald eyes. Gojyo lifted Hakkai's fingers to his chocolate stained lips and put Hakkai's index finger into his mouth. Hakkai moaned softly, enjoying the hot and cold mixure of Gojyo's tongue. Gojyo was teasing him.

_Oh, how he hated that._

The kappa released Hakkai's hand and pulled their hips together, feeling a hardening sensation on Hakkai's part. Hakkai smiled a little and pressed his lips against Gojyo's forcefully, his tongue driving into Gojyo's as the battled for dominance. Gojyo pulled off Hakkai's shirt slowly, feeling his chest against whatever bare skin Gojyo was showing. He had his touch, but he wanted more. He loved Hakkai's hot breath on his face, the sweat their bodies were emiting, the pleasure the two felt together as the longed for one another. And the whole time as the reached higher to climax, their bodies never stopped touching.

And the kappa got his ice cream.

The kappa got his touch.

The kappa got his emerald eyes.

_And oh, how he loved every second of it._

**-o-**

**A/N:** WOW. That was almost too sexy. Review. Or else.


End file.
